greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Owner of a Lonely Heart
is the eleventh episode of the second season and the 20th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary A prisoner swallows razor blades to get of solitary confinement, annoying Cristina in the process. While watching over the quintuplets, Addison teaches a lesson to Izzie using an old technique that Richard taught her long ago. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 211MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 211CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 211IzzieStevens.png|Izzie Stevens 211AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 211GeorgeO'Malley.png|George O'Malley 211MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 211RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 211AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery-Shepherd 211PrestonBurke.png|Preston Burke 211DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 211ConstanceFerguson.png|Constance Ferguson 211CarlMurphy.png|Carl Murphy 211DorieRussell.png|Dorie Russell 211TomRussell.png|Tom Russell 211RobertMartin.png|Robert Martin 211OliviaHarper.png|Nurse Olivia Harper 211NurseGinger.png|Nurse Ginger 211PedsNurse.png|Peds Nurse 211NICUNurse.png|NICU Nurse 211JilltheParamedic.png|Jill the Paramedic 211NICUNurse2.png|NICU Nurse #2 Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starring *Rosanna Arquette as Constance Ferguson *Timothy Bottoms as Carl Murphy *Margaret Welsh as Dorie Russell *Pat Healy as Tom Russell *Curtis Armstrong as Robert Martin *Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper Co-Starring *Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger *Monica Garcia as Peds Nurse *Elaine Kao as NICU Nurse *Brooke Blanchard as Jill the Paramedic *Amie Donegan as NICU Nurse #2 Medical Notes Lucy Russell *'Diagnosis:' **32 weeks premature **Hydrocephalus *'Doctors:' **Dr. Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Dr. George O'Malley (surgical intern) **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Brain shunt insertion via surgery **Observation post-operation **NICU care Emily Russell *'Diagnosis:' **32 weeks premature **Hypoplastic Left-Heart Syndrome *'Doctors:' **Dr. Preston Burke (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) **Dr. Izzie Stevens (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Left-chamber heart reconstruction via surgery **NICU care Julie Russell *'Diagnosis:' **32 weeks premature **Omphalocele complicated by pulmonary compromise *'Doctors:' **Dr. Miranda Bailey (surgical resident) **Dr. Cristina Yang (surgical intern) **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **NICU care Charlotte Russell *'Diagnosis:' **32 weeks premature **Underdeveloped lungs *'Doctors:' **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) **Dr. Meredith Grey (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **NICU care **Intubation **Cobedding with Kate Russell Kate Russell *'Diagnosis:' **32 weeks premature *'Doctors:' **Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd (neonatal surgeon) **Dr. Alex Karev (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **NICU care Music Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song Owner of a Lonely Heart, originally sung by the progressive rock band Yes. *This episode scored 20.58 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x11-1.JPG 2x11-2.JPG 2x11-3.JPG 2x11-5.JPG 2x11-4.JPG 2x11-6.JPG Quotes :George: (the interns are each monitoring a newborn quintuplet) I have the best quint. Lucy. She just smiled at me. :Izzie: She's nine hours old, George. :George: I'm saying, there are five babies here, and clearly *mine* is the advanced one. :Meredith: Charlotte's smart. She's got wrinkles on her forehead. Very serious. :Izzie: OK. A: this is not a competition. And B: my quint kicks your quints asses. Emily's strong, she won't let go of my finger. :Cristina: Hey, Julie has her organs on the outside of her body and she's still alive, thank you! :Alex: Kate's the best one. ---- :Olivia: I still get a little squeamish around leeches. :George: That's not what I heard See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes Category:GA Episodes